projectnephilimfandomcom-20200214-history
Paracelsus (Novel)
Paracelsus is the title of the original manuscript which the Project Nephilim Series, including the stage play Hence These Tears are based off. It tells the story of the destruction of San Jose California, and a young police detective named Chase Quinn who becomes caught up in a conspiracy perpetrated by the powerful weapons manufacturer, DreamScape Incorperated. Synopsis The story is considered an early draft outline of the series. Many of the themes and ideas have evolved considerably however the basic storyline does remain the same. Much of the novel focuses on the events of the Third Film, Salvation takes place during several early chapters. Plot Prologue Several years prior to the main events of the novel, but several months after The Event in San Jose, Chase Quinn and her partner, Andrew Jordan are assigned to act as a protective detail for Dr Lauren Westryn, a key witness in an ongoing federal investigation into the events in San Jose. Several previous witnesses, all former board members of the San Jose Institute of Technology have been found murdered, presumably by a mysterious woman the newspapers have dubed Dark Angelique. Although reluctant given Westryn's history, Quinn and Jordan set out to interview the woman and provide police protection. Upon arriving at Westryn's home they find that she has been murdered, choked to death. Differences Between the Novel and the Series To avoid spoilers, this section will be updated in time with the series. *The main story takes place in Milwaukee, WI, not Boston. *In the novel, Chase had no relationship with her partner Andrew, who was older and sufferes from a heart condition brought on by years of drinking. *Andrew is frightened to death by a hallucination caused by the mysterious Beverly. *Chase's injuries following that encounter are caused by the building exploding around her. *Chase's parents are mentioned but never seen. They do not play a role in her present life. *Garisson Weyland does not exist in the novel, nor did he ruin Chase's career. *Rhea does not exist in the novel *Robin Quick was a psychopathic, Jeffry Dahlmer-esque serial rapist and appears only briefly to introduce Chase. *Melissa Weller is shot in the back of the head and dies in Chase's arms. *Melissa's father never died of cancer. *The Quinn's had no connection to the Wellers. In the novel the Wellers are simply a very influential family. *Chase and James O'Riley become romantically involved shortly after he is transfered. *James was never in Missing Persons, nor did he invesitage Elias' dissapearance. *Alexander Weir is having an intimate relationship with a student named Karin Jordan. *DreamScape Incorperated was renamed The Dabareh Corporation, and it became a pharmeceutical company. *Chase had no interaction with DSI until the end. Trivia *The photo cover depicts a pair of blue eyes peering out from a green tinted cloud. The blue and green contrast is a frequently reoccuring motif in the series. *The eyes, another reoccuring image also appear in updated promotional material for the series. *The title is technically misspelled. The correct spelling is Paracelsus.